Talk:Morrigan's Robe Set/Requested move discussion
Requested Move Move: He calls the set "Morrigan Robe" in-game. At least make it "Morrigan Attire Set" without the apostrophe to be consitent with the other pages. Yes, I'm contradicting what I said earlier, but that was day of the Salvage update. --Joped 16:13, 8 March 2007 (EST) Pending: I know this can be stored at an NPC, and until we know what the key item is when you store these pieces I'm hesitant to move this. --Chrisjander 16:44, 8 March 2007 (EST) Comment: Could you at least make the "'s" consistent between pages by having them all either have it or do not? And I didn't know they can be stored? --Joped 19:25, 8 March 2007 (EST) :Comment: From what I've read, yes, there's a separate NPC that stores the Salvage armor. I think he stores it in pieces though... --Chrisjander 19:45, 8 March 2007 (EST) ::Comment: Are you sure you're not thinking of how you can "store" the Lv15/Lv25/Lv35 pieces when you give them to Ghanraam? --Joped 20:42, 8 March 2007 (EST) :::Comment: I believe this is correct. It is not currently known if you can store the final product. You can, however, store, the components used to obtain the final product in the first place. However, only pieces from one set can be stored at any given time. It's a totally different system than the normal armor storage system. There are people that have obtained finished pieces, however, so perhaps someone can get in touch with one of them to see if the final piece can be stored. --Divisortheory 21:12, 8 March 2007 (EST) Comment: Okay, wouldn't you be able to know if this thing is storable just by checking the armor storage NPCs? I'm positive they are not there, thus you are making no sense, Chris... Can we at least rename this to something without the "'s" to be consistent. --Joped 19:04, 20 March 2007 (EDT) EDIT: Even if you could store the completed pieces one-by-one, I doubt you would see the full set name when you do that. But you do see the full set names when you talk to Ghanraam, which are: "Ares Plate Armor," "Skadi Leather Armor," "Usukane Armor," "Marduk Jubbah," and "Morrigan Robe" I think. --Joped 19:11, 20 March 2007 (EDT) Comment: I'm pretty sure you can, with armor storing NPCs there's always the option to see what can be stored. It would then say the appropriate "Name Attire/Armor/etc Set/etc". --Charitwo 19:08, 20 March 2007 (EDT) Don't Move: While it may seem incosistent, I vote for either a) not renaming this no matter whether you can store it or not, or b) just removing the apostrophe. It just sounds confusing--"Morrigan Robe" are we talking about the set or the item? Honestly I think it even sounds better with the apostrophe, and I would (again inconsistently) say that it's the only one that should have an apostrophe. Going from a hard consonant like 'n' to a vowel like 'a' at the start of the next word doesn't roll off the tongue nicely, and it sounds awkward. I could go for something like "Morrigan Cloth Armor Set" though. I know I'm in the minority here because everyone wants to stick with established naming conventions, which is understandable, but throwing in my 2 cents anyway. I think we should find a balance between naming conventions and what "sounds right". --Divisortheory 11:42, 23 March 2007 (EDT) Comment: I hate the fact that it is called morrigan robe set. It is entirely to confusing. Make it Attire or cloth but it shouldnt refer to one specific piece when in reference to the set. --Norrissnake 13:01, 23 March 2007 (EDT) Comment: I agree that it is too confusing to name the set after a single piece of armor within the set. I'm not sure that it should be called "Attire" though. Whats wrong with "Morrigan's Armor Set"? --Olorin 18:18, 29 March 2007 (EDT) Comment: Normally, Attire refers to caster specific equipment. --Charitwo 18:21, 29 March 2007 (EDT) Resolution - Move: This will be moved Morrigan's Robe Set, to conform to naming conventions. The naming of sets shall be by convention, to prevent opinion from dominating the naming of sets. What sounds right to one person will sound completely off to another, so to prevent fights, it will just be done by convention. --Chrisjander 19:59, 29 March 2007 (EDT)